


All I Can Do (Danganronpa V3 X FTM Reader)

by AlexanderIsMyName



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, V3 - Fandom, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FTM Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Reader, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderIsMyName/pseuds/AlexanderIsMyName
Summary: Y/N L/N is the Ultimate Phycologist. When he wakes up he finds himself in a the most terrifying situation that he might have ever thought of. He is trapped in a school and the only way to leave is to murder one of his classmates and get away with it. What had he ever done to obtain a fate such of this?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

# All I Can Do

### Chapter 1- Where am I?

Please forgive me if there are any grammatical errors or any sentences that just don't make sense. If you see any of those feel free to comment on them so I can correct them.

I am also sorry if my style (?) of writing is odd. If there is anything you'd like me to work on style wise that would make the story more enjoyable to read then it would be great if you could comment it.

Anyway- lets get onto the story!

My head hurts. . .

Where am I. . . ?

Why Is it so dark. . . ?

I go to walk forward but I just end up hitting my head on the metal door in front of me. "Owww. . ." Am I in a locker? Why am I in a locker? Wai-

"Oh my gosh! There is someone in there! You were right Key-boy!" I was taken aback by the door being opened by the boy that is now standing in front of me. His hair was purple, kinda like a grape. His clothing was. . . odd to say the least, but I guess I should say 'thank you' to the person that got me out of there, huh?

"H- hello. . . ?" Fuck! Why did you stutter? And why are you so damn quiet? Even as I tried to make my voice clear it came out as more of a whisper. "I- Thank you. . ." I try to project a bit more but I can tell he either didn't hear me say think you or he was ignoring me.

"Oh. . .? Did you say something? You'll have to speak up!" The boy in front of me said this with such a. . . mocking tone? Why is he being so rude? In his defense, I guess I should have spoken louder.

"I- I said thank you. . . for opening the door. . ." I say, feeling a bit awkward at the fact that he hasn't moved out of the way for me to get out.

"That was better! Anywaaaay~ my name is Kokichi Ouma! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" The short boy Kokichi said with a smile. He looks like a child. . .

"O-oh yeah, my name is Y/N L/N . . .I'm the Ultimate Phycologist. . . And umm. . . could you please let me out of the locker. . . ?" I just feel awkward at this point, not anxious, just awkward. Could he please just move?

He moved out of the way, and the second he did I found my way out of the locker. I looked around and saw that there was someone else in the room. Well- Kokichi was talking to someone about me being in the locker, wasn't he? The other person in the room looked a bit odd. He looks like a robot. Is he a robot?

"Excuse me! Hello, I am K1B0 but you can call me Kiibo. I am the Ultimate Robot." Well he introduced himself faster than Kokichi did. . .

"Well umm . . . Hello. I'm Y/N L/N and I'm the Ultimate Phycologist. It's nice to meet you Kiibo." I give him a slight smile- Wait, was that weird? Should I have smiled at him? Dear lord. . .

"Awwww~ You didn't tell me that it was nice to meet me, Y/N!" Kokichi said this with a sad expression on his face. I know that this jealousy is an act but. . . should I humor him a bit?

"I'm sorry, It- it really was nice to meet you too!" I try to give the most sincere smile I could muster. I can't say that meeting him was the best seeing as I met him when I was stuck in a locker. . . But I guess I guess I could say a bit of the same for my introduction with Kiibo, I mean- We don't know where we are and we don't know if anyone else is here or why we're here . . .

"Oh- Hey, Kii-boy!" Kokichi had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kiibo sighed, "Yes, Kokichi? Are you in need of assistance?"

"Do robots have dicks?" I couldn't help but give a little giggle at this. I- Why is he saying something like that out of nowhere? "Soooo~ Do they? Come on Kii-boy! You've gotta tell me!"

"S-Stop! That's robophobic! If you continue to verbally harass me like this I will have to contact the authorities!" Kiibo blushed, which caught me off guard since he's a robot and all I didn't think that he could blush. I mean, I couldn't deny it looked cute but the thought of him having a way to blush? Why would he have a function like that?

M thoughts were interupted by the door opening. Two people came in. A rather tall girl with blonde hair- W O W she is pretty- and a boy about the same height with blue hair- he looks pretty cute too. . . No Y/N! This is not the time nor the place to have attractive people catch your eye!

Kokichi- 12%

He's not all that interested in you just yet, but he finds your talent interesting. He thinks that you seem like someone who might be easy to toy with witch- fair assessment I guess.

Kiibo- 21%

He thinks that you're nice, especially compared to Kokichi. He also finds you just ✨a bit✨ cute. He doesn't quite understand the little butterflies in his stomach just yet but he might somewhere in the future.

I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the other chapters at least a bit longer but I'm sure that when it gets to the free time chapters then they'll be longer. I'm not so good at character introductions but hopefully I'll get better at them as I go!

Make sure you drink water and if you're reading this at 12 in the morning or later then make sure that you go to sleep soon, bud! ❤


	2. Chapter 2- Oh God They're Hot

Ya boi's back at it again with another chapter! This chapter is going to be a ✨ bit ✨ longer than the first chapter. I'm going to try to work on these chapters as much as I can while still doing the things I need to and I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer every time so you guys will have that to look forward to. I know that I updated yesterday and I'm updating today but don't get used to this updating daily. I'm a busy guy, just kidding I'm just kinda lazy. 

Also I have a person who is now going to be working on this book with me! https://www.quotev.com/GoodOmens180 is now an Author on this book. They're awesome and because I have a bit of a hard time with wording things, sentence/ chapter length, and writing in general so they'll me a huge help to me so if the chapters seem to be in a bit of a different writing style then the first chapter then it's probably them who wrote the chapter.

On another note this is getting me to re-watch NicoB's playthrough of the game- which is hilarious by the way and you should totally watch it. Also I'm also posting this story on Quotev if you want to check out my Wattpad that would also be kinda nice. https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlexanderIsMyName

Anyway, that got off topic, into the chapter we go!

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Two people came in. A rather tall girl with blonde hair- W O W she is pretty- and a boy about the same height with blue hair- he looks pretty cute too. . . No Y/N! This is not the time nor the place to have attractive people catch your eye!

Keebo had gone to the other side of the room to be able to avoid Kokichi at least a little bit. Kokichi didn't seem to be too bothered by this, seeing as he still had that mischievous look in his eyes, meaning he probably wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Heeey~! Wait for meee!" Dear lord, he truly is like a child. . .

"Please stop! Don't come any closer!" Keebo seemed like he was completely done with Kokichi at this point. Even though I had only met him a little while ago I could tell that Kokichi can be a real pain. As Kokichi approached him Keebo started to walk away, which quickly turned to running as Kokichi started to run after him.

"C'mooon~! Wait up! Lemme touch your body a little! You know, I've always wanted to be friends with a robot, Kii-boy!" Kokichi said this with such a cheerful expression on his face. He's at least around my age right? Why is he acting like a needy child. . . ?

As Kokichi's words reach the two attractive people who just walked in I could hear their sounds of confusion. "A robot?" This was said by the tall girl with the blonde hair. Are those music notes on her skirt. . . ?

". . .What is it? Are you another robophobe? I have a recording function so if you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court." Keebo pointed to the girl as he said this, why he did this, I have no idea. (In the game he does his pointing sprite while he says this dialogue so that's why I put that little detail in there.)

"Wait. . . You're a robot? Are you for reals a robot?!" She sounded startled? Would 'Shocked' be a better word? Maybe. After the girl had spoken the boy in the hat decided to speak up too.

"A-Are you . . .one of the Monokubs-"

"Do not compare me to those toys!" Keebo sounded annoyed as he spoke, "I am not just any old robot! I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Keebo." I guess the girl was confused by Keebo's talent- even though it's pretty straight forward.

"Ultimate Robot. . . ?"

At that moment Kokichi decided it was his turn to speak to the new people, "That's not faaair! You can't be the only one that gets to show off!" He truly is like an unruly child. "I'll introduce myself, too!"

The girl again looked a bit confused but let it slide, "Oh, umm. . . go ahead."

"I'm Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" When he said this the girl looked more confused than before. "By the way, I learned the hard way that a robot's breath smells like gasoline-"

Keebo looked over to Kokichi, clearly offended. "My breath does not smell like gasoline! I am powered by electricity!"

"Nee-heehee. . . I'm just kidding."

". . . You're not funny."

"Of course you don't think I'm funny." Kokichi's mocking tone is truly something to behold. . . "Robot's can't understand humor to begin with!"

"D-Don't mock me! I have studied the complete history of stand up comedy!" I think you should have just watched some instead of reading about it. . . . Letting Kokichi and Keebo's conversation alone I go up to the two new people.

"Hello. My name is Y/N L/N. I'm the Ultimate Phycologist. It's nice to meet you." They're both mesmerizing to look at, and the girl is . . .wow. Wait no- don't look at her boobs, she'll think you're a creep! Maybe you are one since you looked there even though you didn't really mean t-

"Umm, Hey. I was talking to you." The girl was talking while I were thinking, now I just seem rude don't I? "Hey, are you alright? I said my name is Kaede Akamatsu and I'm the Ultimate Pianist. It's nice to meet you too!" She smiled at me. Us this close to her I could see her features better than when I was standing with Keebo. Her eyes are a violet colour and she has music note clips in her hear. Her clothes make since for her talent.

I smiled back at her before taking a few steps forward to talk to the boy. He's paying so much attention to Keebo and Kokichi's conversation that he hasn't even noticed me yet even though I'm right next to him. "Excuse me?"

He jumped a bit when I spoke. I let out a small laugh. I don't know why but I found this utterly hilarious, maybe it's because this tall guy just got scared by someone as unthreatening looking as me? "Ah- umm. . . Yes?"

"Oh- I was just coming over to say hello and to introduce myself." I feel safer talking with him than the others, maybe because he gives off a kind of trustworthy vibe? I'm not sure. "I'm Y/N L/N and I'm the Ultimate Phycologist. It's nice to meet you."

"Mmm, my name is Shuichi Saihara- The Ultimate Detective. It's uhh. . .nice to meet you too." He looks a bit nervous? embarrassed? Yeah- that's what it is! He's embarrassed about how jumpy he got when I tried to get his attention.

"I'm sorry about scaring you earlier."

"No it's my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings." After he finishes his sentence I look back to the others to see what they're doing. Keebo said something to Kaede and Kaede walked over to me and Shuichi.

"Well- that'll be all. We'll be going now." Kaede said walking over to the door.

"Wait-" I walk over to her, I start fidgeting with the rim of my sweater, " Could I come with you? I want to know where we are and I can't do it in this room but I don't want to do it alone and those two (Kokichi and Keebo) are nice and all but they're lou-"

"It's fine, you can come with us if you want." She said this while smiling. Her smile could honestly blind you if you got too close, and I was close. Too close. Yeah she's pretty and I can think people are pretty without being attracted to them but. . . I think I like her. . . 

Kokichi- 18%

He didn't talk to you much but he was paying attention. He thinks the way you laughed when you scared Shuichi was cute but he doesn't think that he likes you. This is because of the fact that YOU CAN THINK PEOPLE ARE CUTE WITHOUT BEING ATTRACTED TO THEM.

Keebo- 29%

He didn't talk to you that much but something about you really has cought his eye. Maybe it's the way you smile or laugh. Or maybe he likes you style. Whatever it is it doesn't matter. He likes you all right, he just doesn't know how to understand/ express those feelings yet. Maybe something to describe this is 'Love at first sight.'

Kaede- 11%

She thinks your cute but in the younger brother kind of way. She hopes that while you explore the school with her and Shuichi the two of you can get to know each other better.

Shuichi- 20%

This boy is falling for you and falling FAST. Your quiet laugh when you scared him- dear lord! The only thing that might get confusing with him is the fact that he likes both you and Kaede. Unlike Keebo, this isn't love at first sight it's just kinda like 'a very high amount of attraction at first sight.'

Hey, you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. As I said at the beginning I will try to make the chapters longer as I go. The only thing is that I have school so it might be harder for me to publish a chapter every day or every other day. I've been working on this one since this morning so . . . Yeah! I hope you liked!

Also, make sure you stay hydrated and if you bind then take brakes! Thank you all for supporting me and have a fantastic day/ night!


End file.
